


4+1=Atsumu Have A Lover?!

by IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1 Things, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Osamu wants to kill Sakusa, basically everyone's gay, overused plots, someone save Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut/pseuds/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut
Summary: A normal training camp and student exchanging program in Tokyo is held for a week at Itachiyama. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Nohebi and Karasuno volleyball teams are here for the training camp while the Inarizaki team is here for both.And basically, Atsumu and Sakusa being happily in love with each other
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 260





	4+1=Atsumu Have A Lover?!

**Author's Note:**

> For more things like this, check out my Wattpad account https://www.wattpad.com/story/233208337-hq-text-au-story  
> My user name is @HiruHikari.

(You see, I'm a simp for soft Sakuatsu and overused plots)

A normal training camp and student exchanging program in Tokyo is held for a week at Itachiyama. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Nohebi and Karasuno volleyball teams are here for the training camp while the Inarizaki team is here for both.

You see unlike the others on the team, Atsumu is feeling like his chest about to burst with happiness. He's finally able to see his Omi Omi after a long month of a long-distance relationship. 

But here's the catch. No one on the team knows he's dating the one and only Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of the top three spikers in Japan, the one who has a tongue so blunt it causes eternal damage, and on top of that, a germaphobe. There's no way he's dating Atsumu.

Except he is.

He's dating the one and only Miya Atsumu and HE'S the one that confesses first. When they were still first years, Kiyoomi brought him to a beach and prepared a candlelight dinner. Atsumu cried that night, not with sadness but because he was so touched. He felt like such a special person at that moment.

Loving Kiyoomi is the best decision he's ever made since he decided to be a volleyball player. He helps Kiyoomi getting through his phobia bit by bit and Kiyoomi helps him become a more organized person.

Imagine how shocked Osamu is when Atsumu started wearing hand sanitizers and started to clean his room and clean the house and also clean the balls after practice. He almost brings Atsumu to the hospital and calls an exorcist.

He and Kiyoomi really bring out the best in each other, oh how a dream come true if he can play on the same team as him someday.

"Atsumu! We're going!!"

"Wait for me Kita-san!"

He can't wait. 7 hours left until he meets his Omi!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is a closed up person. Doesn't show any interest in girls or guys. Don't like people in general. Doesn't smile. He doesn't like being in a room with a large number of people and definitely doesn't get excited seeing students from other schools, but today...today is different.

Komori could count how many times Sakusa had glanced at the door when he had never done that before and he's seriously freaking out right now.

How could Kiyoomi not get excited? His boyfriend is coming! His overgrown fox! His Atsu!

One by one team filling the huge court, Nekoma arrived first followed by Fukurodani and Nohebi. Karasuno came a little later and now only the Inarizaki team hasn't arrived yet.

Kiyoomi is getting anxious and debating to himself whether he should text Atsumu or not when suddenly a voice he dearly misses reaches his hearings.

If he had a dog's tail, it would definitely be swishing uncontrollably right now. Iizuna calls them over to greet the guests.

Kiyoomi's heart is beating loudly and he hopes no one notices.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsumu's head is empty, only Sakusa Kiyoomi. He's been awfully quiet the whole ride and seems to look out the window more than ever, confusing the whole team, including their coach. Even Kita had approached him asking if he's alright. Oh, he's alright, alright. More than alright.

And now he's here, on the front gate of Itachiyama High.

"Atsumu, are ya really okay? You've been daydreaming since we're on the bus." Said Aran.

"I've never been better!"

"If ya say so, just tell us if somethin's wrong,"

Atsumu took out his pocket-sized sanitizer and put a medium amount on his hands, rubbing them carefully and making sure no spot is left uncovered.

Osamu looks like he's ready to cry or burst, possibly both. Seeing his brother's new behavior is making him worry a lot, even Suna is concerned.

"I can't wait to meet people from other teams!" He exclaimed and now they're entering the gym one by one and was greeted by the Itachiyama team. Atsumu's attention is fixated on his Kiyoomi but never actually meeting his lover's eyes because he knows if he meets the other's eyes, he will literally leap into the man's embrace.

"WE'LL BE IN YOUR CARE!"

1\. Flirting

Akagi is considered to be one of the closest friends of Atsumu. Seeing him getting fired up is nothing new to him but seeing him getting this fired upon a normal practice match is something he has never seen before.

Now they are versing the host team.

At first, he thought it was normal for Atsumu to bite and lick his lips when he's trying to focus on something but then he saw the gold-haired Miya winked and smirked at someone. He couldn't pinpoint who exactly the wink was meant for and he knows for a fact that that behavior is not normal to do on a daily basis.

Suddenly there's a ball coming his way and it was mean. Balls shouldn't be able to spin that many times while coming at full speed, he could only receive it but couldn't aim it right. Sakusa Kiyoomi really doesn't go slow even on friendly matches.

"Sorry!"

"Don't mind!"

Sakusa gets ready to serve once again

"Sakusa nice serve!!" Shouted their captain.

This time the ball once again come for Akagi but the libero managed to receive the ball cleanly, passing it to Atsumu who's ready to set the ball to Ginjima.

"Eh?"

"AAAAAA!!! SORRY!!!" Whined Atsumu. Not shouting angrily but whining cutely. Emphasized the word cutely and cue to Sakusa Kiyoomi tripped on thin air, almost falling to the ground.

"Sakusa, are you okay?" Ask Iizuna.

"Yeah."

Akagi watched as Atsumu paint a little smirk on his face before it turns into a thin line, his face reddened a little and his eyes are looking away

'What the heck? Why's he blushing?' Akagi is not that dense, Atsumu is obviously flirting with someone, but who? There are approximately 100 people in the gym right now.

"Akagi, focus!" Shouted Kita.

"HAI!"

.

.

.

.

Atsumu is having fun teasing Kiyoomi from the other side of the court. Seeing his Omi-Omi focusing on something will always send shivers up his spine.

It's Kiyoomi's turn to serve the ball and he makes sure to send a wink in his direction, what he didn't expect is that the ball came straight to Akagi at full speed and no mercy, spinning like crazy. 

The second time, Akagi manages to receive the ball, passing it near the net for Atsumu to toss to Ginjima but Sakusa Fucking Kiyoomi had the audacity to lick his lips sexily in the middle of the game.

Atsumu missed his toss making the ball fall to the ground.

"AAAAAA!!! SORRY!!!" He makes sure to whine extra whiny just to pay back Kiyoomi's action but it fires back as Kiyoomi makes a subtle fingering movement with his fingers. His goddamn beautiful, thick, long fingers. Fuck.

'Omi-Omi ya bastard!! That's not fair at all!'

But then he realizes Akagi is watching him.

2\. Food

It was recess time when Atsumu notices that he had forgotten his money and proceed to slam his head repeatedly onto the table.

"Saaamuuu, out of all day, why did cha decide today would be a good day to not remind me to bring my money?"

"I did remind ya, idiot."

"ONLY ONE TIME! YA SHOULD'A REMIND ME MOREEE"

"We're going to the canteen, see ya!" 

"Samu, you meanie!"

Osamu and Suna just go away leaving Atsumu alone in the classroom.

Their class:  
Kita and Aran - Class 7  
Omimi and Akagi - Class 5  
Iizuna - class 6

Ginjima and Kosaku - Class 4  
Suna, Osamu and Atsumu - Class 5  
Sakusa - Class 7  
Komori - Class 5

Riseki - Class 3

"Tsumu? Didn't go to eat?"

"Omi!" Atsumu was quite startled at first but quickly stands up from his desk to hug Sakusa which the latter return with a head rub.

"Can ya believe it?! I forgot to bring my money," whine the blonde, looking up while puffing his cheeks.

"It's a good thing I bought something for you then," Sakusa brought up a plastic bag full of tuna onigiri, a drink and a bar of chocolate. Atsumu's eyes light up with joy, you can literally see his eyes shining with happiness.

"Omi Omi, you're the best..." Atsumu takes the bag from Sakusa's hand and puts it on his table gently then proceeds to get closer to the curly-haired man until he practically glued to him.

"Do I have to pay ya back, o kind sir?"

"Hmm...how about a kiss as the payment?"

"Only a kiss? I can give ya more y'know?"

Sakusa's eyes noticeably got darker.

.

.

.

Osamu and Suna go back to their temporary class bringing extra food for Atsumu because they did feel a little bad for the boy but when they entered the class, which some of the kids have returned to, they saw Atsumu happily eating an onigiri without a care in the world.

"TSUMU, DID'YA STEAL SOMEONE'S FOOD?!" Osamu asks frantically.

"I'M NOT THAT LOW OF A SCUM, SAMU!" Replied Atsumu, offended that his brother would even suggest that would steal someone else's food other than his team's (minus Kita of course).

"Then where did ya get it?" Ask Suna while pulling his seat.

"A friend gave it to me."

"Ya got friends here?"

"Nobody can resist a Miya's charm." Said Astumu, flicking his hair.

"Hoo...so this friend of yours also gave you this?" Said Suna, showing them a little note saying,

'Eat well' with a little love at the end.

"Yeah, a friend. Sure," Sneer Osamu.

"They're so kind right?" 

Well, at least they don't saw the bruises that Sakusa left on his neck just a few minutes ago nor his messy hair or his swollen lips and slightly wrinkled uniform.

3\. Gifts

Kita and Aran just come back to the inn they're staying after a date at the cinema. The team is all in one room, playing card games.

"SAMU! YER CHEATIN'!"

"I'M NOT CHEATIN'! YER JUST BAD AT THIS GAME!"

"Now, now, don't scream too much, you'll hurt your throat," Kita said as he takes off his jacket.

"But Samu is definitely cheatin'!"

Knock Knock Knock

'Inn service, you've got some packages,'

"Packages?"

"Let me get it!" Said Atsumu and quickly get up from his sitting position to get to the door.

"What is it-"

The whole team went speechless when Atsumu went back in with more than 5 shopping back in both his hands.

"Atsumu, d'ya buy something online? How much does it cost? Looks like a lot" Ask Aran.

"TSUMU YER WASTIN' YER MONEY?!"

"IT'S NOT ME WHO BUY 'EM!"

Tobe fly~high~

Atsumu phone rings, startling all of them.

"YA DIDN'T HAVE TA BUY ALL OF THIS!"

"I DID SAY I WANT 'EM BUT-"

".........."

"Ya really spoil me..."

"They're all here..."

"See ya tomorrow..."

As soon as he ends the call, he was tackled by Osamu and Akagi

"TSUMU, YA HAVE A SUGAR DADDY?!"

"I DON'T HAVE A SUGAR DADDY, SAMU! GERROF!!"

"THEN WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?!"

"A FRIEND!"

'A FRIEND?!' Thought all of them.

4\. Salonpas

It was 1 hour before practice time for the weasels and foxes when Sakusa excuses himself to take in some fresh air.

Fresh air? Yeah right, like he'd ever missed out on the chance to spend every second he can get with Atsumu. He's currently in an unused classroom, waiting for Atsumu to come.

"Omi?"

"You're here, finally."

"Sorryyyy, Samu was being an ass, he keeps pestering me about having a sugar daddy, it's yer fault Kiyoomi." The way Sakusa's name rolls off Atsumu's tongue sends shivers to his spine.

"Lock the door,"

Locking the door, Atsumu then walks over to Sakusa, who's sitting on the teacher's chair with a smirk on his face. The blonde shamelessly plops his ass on Sakusa's lap, facing the man and wrapping his hands around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Kiyoomi-kun, ya have no idea..." 

Atsumu knows that saying Sakusa's first name fully will make the latter excited, that's why Sakusa gave him permission to call him Omi. He doesn't need a boner every time Atsumu says his name.

"I miss you too, Atsumu,"

"If only Tokyo and Hyogo aren't so far,"

Sakusa's hands started to roam around the other, groping and caressing every inch of his body.

"Don't make marks above collar bone..."

"Hnn..."

.

It was after practice when Atsumu and Osamu started their sibling banter again. This time is for who gets to get carried by Aran.

"ME!"

"ME!"

Osamu accidentally pulls too hard on Atsumu's shirt, revealing salonpas everywhere.

"Atsumu! That's hella salonpas you got there, you okay?" Ask Komori.

"Tsumu? Did ya hurt yerself? Does yer body hurt?"

"N-no, Kita-san! I'm fine, just a little sore,"

"Don't overwork yerself ya idiot!"

"Awww~Samu, you cared!"

"Shut yer mouth!"

"So loud..."

"Now, now Sakusa-kun, they're just playing," Said Inarizaki's captain, Iizuna.

"Ya like me loud, Omi-kun, don't deny it." Said Atsumu when he gets close enough to whisper to Sakusa.

5\. Limping + Hugging

The whole team is worried.

Atsumu said he doesn't want to play today.

Miya Atsumu said he doesn't want to play volleyball and just wants to watch, today.

He's sitting on the bench observing the players from all the schools.

Kita is worried, his kouhai would never pass up the chance to play, so what's going on? Is he sick?

"Atsumu! Come 'ere for a second!" Every team there could see Atsumu winced as he stands up.

"Oi, is that setter from Inarizaki okay?" Asked Daishou.

"He seems to be in pain," Kuroo said, worried for the boy.

Atsumu is sweating bullets as he tried to smile and ignore the pain on his back and lower half, trying so so so hard to walk towards the other without his legs giving out.

But of course, the universe seems to hate him. He tripped.

"Tsumu!"

"Atsumu!"

"Atsumu-kun!"

"Atsumu-san!"

His body almost hit the ground hard when two strong arms catch his torso and he was suddenly leaning back on another body. But what is Atsumu but a careless human being? He accidentally pushed the other man too roughly, resulting in both of them tumbling on the floor with the other's hands still wrapping his body.

"You're so reckless, Atsumu,"

"Sorry, Omi-kun"

"Tsumu are ya okay?!" Osamu panicked because there's something really wrong with his brother today. Did he injure himself? Is he in pain?

The others took a moment before realizing what's happening. Itachiyama's team members couldn't believe what they saw with their eyes.

THE Sakusa Kiyoomi is holding someone and didn't push them.

THE Sakusa Kiyoomi is wrapping his hands around a stranger.

Sakusa gets up and holds out his hands for Atsumu to take, the black-haired man pulls Atsumu up from the ground and didn't look even a little bit disgusted with having to hold hands with other sweaty palms.

"Omi-kun...It still hurts!" Whine him.

"Sorry,"

"Yer not lookin' sorry Omi!"

It's true, Sakusa looked almost proud.

"OYA OYA OYA? WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

"SAKUSA?! YOU'RE ALRIGHT WITH SKIN CONTACT NOW? DEAR GOD, THIS IS A MIRACLE!"

"HOL' THE FUCK UP! WHAT IS STILL HURTIN'?! 'TSUMU, DID THAT BASTARD DO MOMETHIN' TO YA?!"

"Ahh...to be young again,"

"Daichi, you're literally only one year older,"

Atsumu is hiding his face in Sakusa's neck to hide his red face from being seen.

"Sakusa, did ya do it with Atsumu?"

"W-what do ya mean, Kita-san?"

"Atsumu, don't interrupt,"

"Hm," Sakusa nodded.

"Do you promise to take care of him?"

"I promise,"

"Are ya willin' to get beaten up by me if ya hurt 'im?"

"I'm willing,"

"Then, take care of my fox, he's yer responsibility now. Atsumu,"

"Ye-yes, Kita-san?"

"If he hurts ya, tell me, I'll make him disappear."

"Y-Yes!"

"SAKUSA-KUN, RUN!"

The three of them look at Aran who's holding Osamu from the back, Akagi on his stomach, Ginjima and Omimi on his legs. There's murder in his eyes, and his target is a black weasel.

"SAKUSA YA BASTARD!!!! WHAT DIDJA DO TO MY 'TSUMU?! LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!"

With the volleyball club, there'll always be chaos, especially when there is more than one school involved with the mess.


End file.
